


Für die Ewigkeit

by kieracrowne



Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier
Genre: Comfort, Eternity, Ewigkeit, F/M, Gen, Time Travel, Trost, Zeitreisen, after emerald green, nach Smaragdgrün
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieracrowne/pseuds/kieracrowne
Summary: Die Ewigkeit ist für uns alle viel zu verdauen.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Sheperd & Lucy Montrose, Gwendolyn Shepherd/Gideon de Villiers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Für die Ewigkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Leute :) Das ist eine kleine Szene, die nach Smaragdgrün spielen würde.

Die Sonne leuchtete sanft golden zwischen den braunen Blättern hindurch und wärmte ihre Picknickdecke zumindest ein wenig. 

»Das nächste Mal solltet ihr einfach 3 Monate früher kommen«, sagte Lucy. »Die Zeit habt ihr ja jetzt.« 

Gwendolyn biss nachdenklich in einen Apfel und schaute über die Wiese zu Paul und Gideon, die in ein wildes Fechttunier verwickelt waren. Sie hatte sich noch nicht wirklich an den Gedanken gewöhnt. Ich meine, wie gewöhnt man sich an Unsterblichkeit? Gwen schluckte und sah ihre Mutter an. Vielleicht hatte sie alle Zeit der Welt, aber Lucy würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal den ersten Fernseher erleben. (Oder? Gwendolyn war sich nicht so sicher, wann Fernseher eigentlich erfunden worden waren).

»Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung?« Lucy sah auf einmal so besorgt aus. »Du bereust es doch nicht, oder?« 

Gwendolyn lachte leise. »Als hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt… ich war schon immer unsterblich, ich wusste es ja bloß nicht. Und den Grafen von Saint Germain hätte ich ja wohl kaum gewinnen lassen können. Aber es ist ungewohnt, man hat einiges, mit dem man erstmal fertig werden muss.« 

Gwendolyn brach ab, doch Lucy schwieg, so als warte sie auf eine Fortsetzung, und plötzlich war es schwer nicht alles auf einmal zu erzählen. 

»Es ist ja nur… das Mum und Großtante Maddy vor mir sterben würden… aber Nick? Charlotte? Leslie, oh mein Gott, ich kann mir keine Welt ohne Leslie vorstellen…« Sie schluckte und fühlte plötzlich so etwas wie Tränen in ihren Augen. »Ich werde alle dauernd hinter mir lassen. Ihre Leben sind begrenzt, irgendwann kann ich sie nicht mal mehr Besuchen…«

Lucy räusperte sich leise. »Außer Gideon.« 

»Ja, weil Gideon auch dauernd alle hinter sich lassen wird«, sagte sie leise. Würde er damit klar kommen? Würde sie selbst damit klar kommen? Würde sie als Trost reichen?

»Bereust du es?«, fragte Lucy und richtete ihren Blick auf Gideon, der gerade seine Hände hoch erhoben hielt, und Paul, der lachend mit seinem Schwert auf Gideon’s Brust zeigte.

Gwen schüttelte den Kopf. »Manchmal denke ich, ich sollte. Aber ich fühle mich nicht schlecht deswegen. Nicht wirklich. Weil… jedes Mal, wenn er den Raum betritt, muss ich die Luft anhalten, weil sich mein Bauch so komisch anfühlt. Auf die gute Weise. Und das würde ich nicht vermissen wollen.«

»Er sieht auch nicht besonders besorgt aus.« Lucy zeigte erneut auf die Beiden, die nun lachend nebeneinander standen. Gwendolyn lächelte leicht. Nein, besorgt sah er wirklich nicht aus. Vielleicht sollte sie aufhören, sich so viele Sorgen zu machen. Zum Nachgrübeln hatte sie später schließlich noch mehr als genug Zeit.

»Ich wette, dass ich dich in einem Schwertduell schlagen kann«, rief sie Paul kurzentschlossen zu, sprang auf und klaute Gideon das Schwert, der nur verblüfft lächelte.

**Author's Note:**

> https://kieracrowne.tumblr.com


End file.
